Little Love Notes From A Naughty Girl
by HardtoScare
Summary: Enjolras comes home from work, with one thing on his mind, sleep. Until he notices a little note on the kitchen table, left by his little minx of a girlfriend, Eponine, that sends him on a scavenger hunt through their apartment. The little hunt she orchestrated sends them on a beautiful night filled with sexual fantasies. (One shot, explicit sexual content, consensual bdsm)


Little Love Notes From A Naughty Girl

Eponine/Enjolras One Shot

Includes BDSM, but all is consensual

I do not own these characters, they belong to Victor Hugo

Enjolras marched through the door and sat down at the kitchen table, sweating, sighing , and exhausted. He looked at the clock on his phone, midnight, well he had worked later on harder cases but lately he just felt swamped. His button down was clinging to his skin and his gray suit felt like a thousand tons. He just wanted to go to his bedroom, snuggle up to his beautiful girlfriend, and go to sleep. Before he got the chance to relax and grab something to eat, he notices a note on the kitchen table. He cocks an eyebrow and pushes the blonde curls out of his face. He squints and reads over it.

 _" Welcome home. I know you've been working so hard lately, but I want you to work just a little bit harder and get your reward. Where your favorite meal is made there lies a clue. Good luck"_ and on the bottom was a red lipstick kiss mark.

He smirked and knew exactly where to look. Practically running to the kitchen and going to the cupboard where the lasagna dish was kept he found a note.

" _Very good Sir, you're a smart boy aren't you? On the pack of this photo, you'll find your next clue"_ and again another red lipstick mark.

He looks down at the polaroid and lets out a soft gasp. It's her, his 'Ponine, but not her at all. She's sucking on her pointer finger and her eyes are wide and seductive. She's straddling a pillow on top of the bed and wearing a dress shirt of his which just covers up her beautiful breasts. Her beautiful black hair was a mess and cascading in waves and her other hand was rubbing her clit. After shuddering he looks on the other side of the photo and there's simply "..." written in black pen. He runs to his laptop and logs in, the same picture is his background and a file pops up. He opens it and is in shock. It's a video, with that same beautiful girl, the shirt is buttoned and she's wearing a plaid skirt and knee socks. Her wild hair is tamed in a braid and she is wearing his reading glasses. He watches the screen with his mouth agape and she smirks on his screen.

" _Congratulations Borgeous Boy, you've made it. Your surprise is in the bedroom, but you have to make it through this whole video without touching yourself." She smiles and spreads her legs, no panties of course._

 _" You see Sir, I've been teasing myself all day for you. I know I'm not supposed to touch myself without permission, but I couldn't help it. I've been thinking about you, you in a suite, that gray one you wore this morning. It makes your blue eyes pop and it makes it so wet to picture in it" She begins to rub her clit softly and she lets out a soft moan. She was kinky, sure, and they had some dom/sub aspects, but this was...indescribable._

 _She begins to rub harder, breathing heavier and her other hand unbuttons his shirt, no bra of course._

 _"I needed to tease myself, I was squirming all day and needed it. I've been a bad girl sir, I've been a greedy little slut. I want your hands, lips, cock, voice, to cover my body." She bites her lip and stops for a moment. She turns around, bends over, and flashes her peachy bum and slides down her skirt. She goes back to the bed and lets her hair down, it falls down her body and she's in the position of the picture, straddling a pillow. She hits a remote and the camera takes the picture that she had placed in the envelope. She's breathing heavily, touching her clit in one hand, her other touching her breasts, and she grinds the pillow._

 _"You're almost done Sir. When you finish, walk into the bedroom and there's your prize" she whispers in a husky voice. She keeps rubbing, slipping a finger inside herself and moaning loudly. Arching her back, the shirt slides off her smooth, tan skin and she's exposed, except for her socks. But she had thought of that too. She lips them off as she's about to cum, letting out a groan of frustration. She takes one sock and opens her mouth._

"Fuck!" Enjolras shouts as the video cuts off. He obeyed his little girl and didn't touch himself. He's rock hard, actually having a pain in his pants as he cock rubbed against it. He practically runs into the bedroom and drinks in the sight.

Eponine is sitting on the edge of the bed. Her mouth is gagged with one of the socks and her hands are bound with the other. She's squirming, needing release and he smirks and tuts, loosening his tie, something he knew drove her crazy.

"I have to admit, your surprise was unexpected, but it was naughty as well little girl" He says sternly before standing in front of her, spreading her legs and standing in between her legs. He stares down at her and she looks up at him with those dark chocolate eyes that are innocent and yet filled with lust and the same time.

"You want to be a good girl for me? Don't you my little minx?" He smiles wickedly

She moans and nods vigorously, squirming anxiously. He chuckles and kneels down and spreads her legs.

"I'm going to reward you for your cleverness little one, but after that, you're my toy." He smiles and kisses her knee.

She moans softly as he kisses her knee. He smiles up at her and teasingly leaves a trail of kisses up her thighs and nibbles on her inner thighs. She arches her back and bites the sock, moaning. He finally slips his tongue in her dripping wet slit. He places his hands on her thighs and squeezes firmly and began flicking his tongue over her clit while he roughly stuck her fingers in and began pumping, in and out, in and out while his mouth devoured her clit. Expertly licking and occasionally nibbling, putting Eponine into a frenzy. She fell backwards onto the bed and needed to grab his hair and grip the back of his neck. She struggled to get out of her own expertly tied knots but the effort was in vain. As he continued to devour her like an animal she groaned loudly and arched her back. She felt her muscles tighten and her climax soon approaching.

"Please Sir, can I cum?" she begs, her breathing labored and voice pleading.

"Yes little girl, cum for me" his voice demanding and his eyes dark. She groans loudly and cums hard against his lips and fingers, her juices dripping down his fingers and her thighs. As she spasmed he smiled wickedly and let her finish her ecstasy while he licked up her thighs and licked one of his fingers, saving one for her.

"Lick your juices clean" he commands as she recovers.

She sits up and he undoes her bounds and she graciously leans forward and sucks on his finger and licks it clean.

"Thank you Sir" she smiles and looks up at him, biting her lip.

His wicked smile turns into a serious, brooding stare.

"Get on your knees" He commands, and she quickly does

"Open" He whispers in a low, husky voice, his breath on her neck, before lightly kissing her earlobe.

She opens her mouth and her legs and looks up at him, he nods and she undoes his pants and his boxers while he begins talking.

"What you did was very naughty 'Ponine. And I even rewarded you after you had disobeyed me" He scolds but lets out a light groan after his pants and boxers fall and his cock is set free.

"So to start you're going to suck my cock, just how I like it, then I'm going to face fuck you, without warning when, and then I'm going to coat your throat and tits with cum." He lays out the steps and she moans as the images flash through her head and he tucks some hair behind her ear.

"You're such a good slut, now get to it" He snaps in her ear

Her tongue grazes across the length of his hard throbbing member, licking all the way around it, getting it nice and wet. Then she grabs the base and rubs it gently while her tongue swirls across the sensitive tip and sucks the tip like a piece of candy. Enjolras lets out an animalistic groan and grabs the back of her hair. She releases her hand and begins to lower her mouth on his throbbing member. After a few moments of bobbing her head expertly, Enjolras pulls her head off roughly by the hair.

"Open wide" He commands and she opens her mouth wide.

He tightly grips her hair and he shoves his member in and out, thrusting his hips violently as she took his member, all the way down her throat, moaning at the musky taste she loved. She loved having him fill her up in all of her holes.

"Thats a good slut, let your spit fall, cover your tits, get sloppy" He says between grunts and she begins to drool.

Her spit drips out of her mouth and onto her chin and her eyes water from being stuffed and fucked like a dirty girl and they all fall down her face and onto her chest. He smirks down at the sight. She was his, he was hers.

He felt his orgasm approaching and he grunts as he fucks her mouth harder. She moans loudly and can feel his member tense up. He shoots his delicious cum into her mouth and pulls himself out, some landing on her chin and her breasts. She looked messy, sloppy, and beautiful. She smile as she swallowed.

"Thank you Sir" She smiles and licks his cock clean like always before she wipes up the cum with her fingers and greedily licks her finger, moaning as she inhales her treat.

"Good girl, you're such a good girl" He smiles and pulls her up into his arms and kisses her lips passionately. She reciprocates and wraps her arms around his neck before moving her lips to his jawline and down to his neck. He lets out a low moan and she smirks. He sits down on the bed and brings her over his lap.

"One more punishment, a small one, then we both get a big reward" She smiles as her ass faces up at him and she wiggles it.

"Watch it 'Ponine" he whispers in her ear and licks up her ear, causing her to shutter.

During this moment of peacefulness he smacks her ass hard.

"One" she says with a bit of a wince as he ass stings.

This continues to 15, each one a little bit harder. Eponine's cheeks were bright red but she was also soaked once again, and she could feel Enjolras' hard cock poking into her stomach.

After she endured her punishment with grace, he smiles and traces his fingers down her beautifully curved back.

"I'm so proud of you baby girl. Now, go lay down on the bed." His voice is soft and gentle, and she does so.

She stares up at him. He was tough but fair and always wanted to better the world around him, the people around him. He was passionate and firm when protesting and arguing in the courtroom. He was even soft and warm when he thought no one was looking. The man of marble was glistening in sweat, his blonde curls were rustled and wild, like a lion's mane, his body was, well, appeared to be sculpted out of marble as well. His skin was fair but was currently a bit flushed. His bright blue eyes now dark with lust as he smiles down at her, his teeth perfect, glowing like little pearls. He was perfect and he was hers. He stares down at her. When they first met she was living in poverty, but he helped her go back to school, get a job. She was stubborn as all hell but he loved every bit of it. She was also so caring and kind when she thought no one was looking. Her body lay still as her breathed heavily, her chest rising and falling. Her breasts fit perfectly into his strong hands and her nipples were like coffee and were fully erect. She had a slender figure, very waifish with big chocolate brown eyes that stared up at him, she knew everything about him just by one glance. You could see her ribs and hip bones but she had made so much progress. Her hair was wild and free as the black tresses framed her face, some of the sweatier baby hairs clinging to her forehead. She was perfect and she was his.

After a moment of serenity he gets on top of her and kisses her forehead, then her cheeks, then jawline, everything but her mouth until she begs

"Enjolras, please" she whimpers and he obeys, kissing her lips softly and tugging at her bottom lip a bit as he pulls away and kisses down her body. He makes it to her breasts and rubs them gently, massaging them while his thumb glazes over the nipple. Eponine closes her eyes and moans softly and soon he takes one between his lips and sucks lightly while he pinches the other one and she lets out a loud gasp. He smiles and flicks his tongue against her nipple before trading, moving his mouth to the other one while he pinches the now wet one.

After taking cares of her nipples he reaches a hand down and rubs her clit in slow circular motions, making her drip again and she giggles.

"Spread them" he whispers in her ear and lightly smacks her breasts.

She spreads her legs and he takes teases her clit by rubbing his tip against it and he smiles innocently.

"Please Enjolras, I need you to fuck my cunt, it's ready for you and throbbing, please" She begs and wraps her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply.

Just then he slams inside her and she grunts loudly. She wraps her legs around his hips as he fucks her hard and she starts grinding against him, matching his pace and his passion. As they grind and thrust they devour each other lips and necks. Pulling, biting, sucking, leaving marks on each others necks. After passionately looking into her boyfriend's eyes Eponine smirks and pushes him off. She straddles him and quickly lowers herself on him, placing her hands on his lower stomach for balance and begins bouncing up and down on his glorious cock. She moans and he grabs her waist. He pulls himself up so his head is between her breasts and begins sucking and softly biting and pinching Eponine's nipples while they grind on each other and look into the others eyes, groaning into the night. After a few minutes Eponine is pushed off roughly, flipped over and taken from behind. Enjolras has one leg wrapped around her hip so he can thrust quickly and fully into her. Eponine thrusts her hips, once again matching his pace. This was both of their favorites. Eponine felt wild and animalistic, Enjolras felt passionate and primal. They fucked each other and he grabbed Eponine's hair and smacked her ass a few times while both of their intense climaxes built.

Their bodies are shaking and their breathing is labored as they cum hard at the same time. They howl into the night and collapse into spasms and waves of ecstasy, letting their juices flow and mix.

They collapse on the bed, sweating and exhausted. Enjolras quickly grabs a warm blanket he always kept in the dryer after sessions like this one. He wrapped it around his girlfriend and rubbed her shoulders gently.

"You were so good tonight and so clever, you're such a beautiful woman who I love and adore. You were a good girl tonight and I can't thank you enough for doing this for me." He whispers in her ear and kisses her forehead over and over while pulling his bedsheets over her and kisses her cheek.

"I love you Eponine" he says against her lips before kissing them softly as her eyes begin to flutter shut.

"I love you too Enjolras." She whispers and lightly kisses his lips before falling soundly asleep.

Those words, were the most beautiful sound in the world. She was his world and as he snuggled under the covers next to her, he wrapped his arms around his world, and fell asleep quickly and contently.


End file.
